An increasing number of vehicle headlamps use light emitting diodes (LEDs).
These units are energy efficient; however, each individual unit is small and multiple units are required to provide an effective light beam to insure safe driving. Adjusting individual sources is to provide a legal headlamp system is difficult and time consuming Individual adjustment of multiple light sources is known, which may result in misalignment of the beam or the expenditure of considerable effort to insure that the beams are properly aimed. Known in the art are U.S. Pat. No. 7,975,974 (Schaefer); U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,629 (Uehara) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,260,857 (Lukkarinen).